Dance Quests (disambiguation)
Dance Quests' is a feature which debuted in [[Just Dance 4|''Just Dance 4]], and has been confirmed to return on ''Just Dance 2016''.' Description Dance Quests are six missions that belongs to every single song that comes on the disc, and songs obtained through codes (with the exception of DLCs). They are usually about dance styles, getting goods and perfects when special parts are sang, and star amounts. For example, on [[What Makes You Beautiful|''What Makes You Beautiful]], one quest is 'All 4 players get 3 stars'. When any type quest is completed, it gives the player Mojo (The X2 multiplier is applied if equipped). When all the quests are completed for a song, the song's white sidebar turns gold, making it a "Gold Song." Possible Quests The following is a list of possible quests, based on their appearances on Just Dance 4, along with their descriptions. ''Just Dance 4'' * One player gets 3 stars ** reserved for tracks which have Solo Classic routines * Two players get 3 stars on both choreographies ** reserved for tracks which have Duets in the Classic routine, and have multiple routines including Mashups - this excludes Puppet Master Modes * All 4 players get 3 stars ** reserved for tracks which have Dance Crews in the Classic routine * One player gets 4 stars ** usually reserved for tracks without Mashups/Alternate routines * One player gets 5 stars ** available on every track * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up ** reserved for tracks with Dance Mashups * Get 5 stars on the Alternate Versions ** reserved for tracks with Alternate routines * Get all Gold Moves ** available on every track * Get the " X " Dance style ** X ''stands for any given Dance Style * '''Get GOOD when " Y " is sung' ** Y ''stands for any given recurring lyric phrase in the given track * '''Get GOOD while Z' ** Z ''stands for any given recurring move in the routine * '''Win all rounds against the AI with the Dancer on the left' ** available on every Battle routine * Win all rounds against the AI with the Dancer on the right ** available on every Battle routine * Win a round with a full life gauge ** available on every Battle routine * Finish " A " ** A ''stands for the ''+10 minute routine for Workout programs ** available on every Workout program * Finish " B " ** B ''stands for the +''25 ''minute routine for Workout programs ** available on every Workout program * '''Finish' " C " ** C ''stands for the ''+45 ''minute routine for Workout programs ** available on every Workout program * '''Get all sections in Intense' ** available on every Workout program * Get a 3 '''�� score''' ** available on every Workout program * Get a 5 �� score ** available on every Workout program Just Dance 2016 Dance Quests are now completely different than in Just Dance 4. They are working now like 'Mario Kart Cups'. Two 'Cups' has been confirmed. * '''Sunglasses: '''Here you can find all the routines were dancers are wearing Sunglasses (like Let's Groove) * '''Twilight Zone: '''TBA Category:Game Features Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Article stubs Category:Just Dance 2016